


crash/terminus

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Turma da Mônica Jovem | Monica's Gang Teen (Comics)
Genre: Crossover Chaos AU, Gen, will become crossover as time goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: Cebalo had realized the graveyard outside of Limoeiro, in the farmer's fields, was like home to him. (will turn into crossover later on, will feature one-sided cebalo/socks)





	crash/terminus

**Author's Note:**

> here's a multi chapter thing i hopefully will not abandon!

Cebalo had realized the graveyard outside of Limoeiro, in the farmer's fields, was like home to him.  
  
The crows and the vultures... they were his company, mostly. A gravekeeper here and there, too. Maybe an angel or a demon. It depended on the day.  
  
He sat there, taking in the smell of smoke, alternating with the cooling, misty fall air.  
  
Today's gravekeeper was probably having her second smoke, and Cebalo was getting more then a little miffed.  
  
_Colonizer._ He thought.  
  
_Just like that Grendel._  
  
_Just like the entire EMCU._  
  
_Just like Chico Bento, the **traitor.**_  
  
"Mr. Reaper?" The gravekeeper's voice piped up.  
  
Cebalo whipped around, holding his scythe threateningly.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The gravekeeper trembled a bit at his bloodstone-like glare, before getting back her composure.  
  
She couldn't have been more then 16, yet she was already smoking.  
  
_This child's lungs will probably be ruined by the time she turns 30._  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The gravekeeper eyed him up and down, motioning to all of him.  
  
"Y'know... undead."  
  
Cebalo paused a bit.  
  
_She wants me to recount my death._  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
The gravekeeper adjusted her skirt, sitting down.  
  
"I want to listen, Mr. de Silva. I genuinely want to know."  
  
Cebalo nodded.  
  
"And then I shall tell you."  
  
He sat down on a gravestone, as he rested his scythe next to it.  
  
"But don't you dare tell anyone about this, okay?"  
  
The gravekeeper nodded, looking brave, suddenly.  
  
"Okay, here it is, straight out of the onion's mouth..."  
  
END CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...i'm a very busy man


End file.
